


breathe smoke into my veins

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [22]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: a post that i turned into a request: all i want rn is a fanfic where beth is way too stressed out and rio is smoking a joint and she’s afraid to make a fool of herself bc she’s never smoked before so she asks for him to shotgun her and it ends up with just kissing--They never usually meet like this.It’s always at the dealership or Beth’s back porch or some sort of seedy warehouse that somehow always make her clothes smell like soot afterwards. Sometimes it’s at a bar or a parking lot, a school performance or sliding into her van while she’s waiting in line to pick up her kids (she really hates it when he does that).It’s rarely at a place where Rio feels exposed; it’s usually him trying to inch his way into her territory, into her life, something predatory and demanding and personal.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	breathe smoke into my veins

**Author's Note:**

> i've used this same title for another fic that i wrote in the glee fandom that also included shotgunning. sometimes a title is too good not to use twice ;)

They never usually meet like this.

It’s always at the dealership or Beth’s back porch or some sort of seedy warehouse that somehow always make her clothes smell like soot afterwards. Sometimes it’s at a bar or a parking lot, a school performance or sliding into her van while she’s waiting in line to pick up her kids (she really hates it when he does that).

It’s rarely at a place where Rio feels exposed; it’s usually him trying to inch his way into her territory, into her life, something predatory and demanding and personal.

Intimate in a way she knows is purposeful. He spends so much time trying to push her buttons that she’s pretty sure he has them all mapped out now; what exactly makes her tick. He’s dug under her skin and burrowed there and while it should bother her, she kinda likes it, which somehow just makes it worse.

It’s too heated when he tries to pull her skin back, to read her, keeping his touch deep so she feels it long after he’s gone.

But this is something different; this is something else.

He’s allowed her into his space without paying some sort of toll…which somehow feels like a trap seeing as how he’s caught her in his apartment less than a week ago. She can still sense the rush of adrenaline singing in her veins as she thinks about going through his closet, all straight lines and cool colors with fingers grazing over cherry wood. Rio’s always given her small pieces of himself but they always felt misshapen and broken and she never knew how they fit together, or how her pieces matched with his.

She forced them by breaking into his apartment that day; like two sets of a puzzle with shapes missing and trying to push them to connect and make a pretty picture that made sense.

Beth’s still working on that; it looks like a Jackson Pollock more than anything else.

Yet here she is, on the roof of his apartment complex, sitting near the edge with him looking out at sleeping houses. She almost made a joke about him inviting her up there just to push her off but it somehow feels like a peace offering, this meeting with nothing but the night sky touching them.

She expected him to give her the cold shoulder but a finished conversation rests on their tongues, Rio lighting something in her peripheral to signify that they’re finished. She licks her lips, the yellow-orange flame kissing his skin as a heady scent filters in between them.

Back to business as usual.

Beth doesn’t ask the questions that percolate against her taste buds; she needs to stop the knee-jerk reaction to pry into Rio’s personal life with a crowbar. Their time will come, honestly happens with trust and repetition. She doesn’t need to know everything now…she’s just happy that they’re able to talk to one another without it ending in an argument.

A door feels like it’s opened between them—now she just has to figure out if she wants to cross the threshold or not.

She wraps her arms around herself and lets out a slow sigh, the cool air sticking in her lungs and causing a shiver to course down her spine. They’re done, she could leave, but she doesn’t want to yet. There’s something pleasant about standing on top of Rio’s roof, watching him smoke a joint, the vapors curling out of his lips in an almost too-tantalizing way.

She doesn’t realize she’s bouncing on the balls of her feet until Rio gives her a look, shifting his position from where he’s sitting on the edge of the building and rolling the joint a little more pointedly between his fingers.

“You good? You’re vibratin’ a hole through the roof.”

Beth forces herself to stop after a moment, leaning to press the palms of her hands against the concrete ledge that Rio is sitting on. She wants to say _I’m stressed_ but chews on the syllables between her teeth and opts to lean forward and look down.

Butterflies instantly fill her stomach, vertigo nearly threatening to pull her weight down. He seems so comfortable sitting there, one leg bended underneath him, the other with his foot on solid ground. If she allows herself to be honest, that’s how it always feels around him—half of her grounded while the other hangs loose in a yawning abyss.

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” Which, she does; things that have nothing and somehow everything to do with him.

Rio flicks the joint against his fingers and it rests against his golden ring for a moment; he’s replying to her without saying anything. Beth knows from the static air between them that she should go home and yet the unwritten invitation hangs down from the stars like string—

She sits down across from him on the ledge and he offers her the joint.

Beth’s fingers tremble but she shakes her head, “No, I uh…I shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t,” Rio repeats, the word heavy in his mouth. “How often do you listen to yourself when it comes to somethin’ you shouldn’t do?”

She lets out a soft laugh that sounds like a breath of air; _lately?_ Because Beth sees his reasoning, which she figures is the whole point. So, she gives a different approach,

“I can’t.”

Rio lifts the joint to his lips again and lets it sit on his lower lip, “Can’t or won’t?” His mouth presses, making it bend to his will as he takes in a deep breath. The embers taunt her, a soft golden hue that pulls her in as if she’s being hypnotized.

He holds the hit, only letting it out slow, the smoke quick and gray and the smell makes her nose scrunch up. She waves her hand in front of her face, which amuses him, a soft chuckle leaves his lips and he inches closer until his knee is pressed against the side of her leg.

“What’re you scared?” His words poke her rather deliberately, trying to rile her up. Beth bites down on her lower lip, not wanting to rise to the occasion. “I’ve seen you shoot a gun before but you’re scared of a joint?”

“I’m not _scared,”_ Beth huffs and she curls her hair around her ear, her hand coming down and absentmindedly landing on his thigh. Her hand twitches but then she decides to follow through with the action, letting herself rest.

She can feel the heat of her skin seeping through the fabric of his black jeans to meet his own. It’s entirely worth it to see she’s distracted him, even for a moment, as his gaze ticks to her touch before back again.

“I’ve never really smoked,” Beth admits, her cheeks flushing a pink that she’s glad it might be too dark to see. “I mean, just _once_ with Annie and it was terrible. My throat burned and I couldn’t stop coughing.”

Rio’s lips pull into a small smile and he shakes his head, straightening his back as he looks out over his neighborhood for a few moments. She follows the strong line of his jaw, the way the muscle clenches there as he turns over unsaid phrases—he’s somehow more exposed like this without him telling her anything about himself.

“I could teach you,” He licks his lips, “It ain’t hard.”

And while that sounds incredibly promising, Beth’s gaze flickers to his lips before her fingers drum against his leg. She has a better idea.

“What about shotgunning?”

He raises an eyebrow, her proposition catching him off guard. She’s glad she’s at least able to amuse him. “So you can’t take a hit of your own but you want me to blow smoke into your mouth.”

It’s not a question and the longer the silence stretches between them, the more she senses her ulterior motives bubbling to the surface. “What are you _scared?”_ She throws back at him, a smile that doesn’t feel like her own teasing the corners of her mouth.

There’s a shadow that passes over Rio’s eyes, she’s sure of it but it’s gone almost as soon as it appears; a trick of the light. He lifts the joint to his lips and holds it gently between his fingers before he takes a long drag.

His other hand isn’t gentle as he grasps the back of her neck, pulling her closer, brushing their lips together to encourage her to open her mouth. Beth gasps out of instinct and then has to concentrate on taking a deep breath as he blows smoke past her teeth. Her fingers dig into his thigh and she feels a soft buzz like a warm blanket slither around her veins. She fights off the sensation to cough for a few moments before she has to pull away, covering her mouth with her forearm as her body’s natural reaction takes over.

Rio smirks, the dick, and takes another hit for himself as he watches her gain control. “You actually lasted a lot longer than I thought you would.”

Beth glares at him, smacking his leg in an encouragement before her words back her up. “Do it again, I’m ready this time.” She straightens her shoulders, a challenge alight in her eyes. She _does_ feel slightly more confident now that she’s gotten the test run out of the way.

Her lungs should be ready for a second hit. He hums a moment, his thumb rubbing along the outside of the joint, “If you wanted to kiss me you should just ask.”

“I just did.” Words are leaving without her permission, a haziness that she’s beginning to feel on the edges of her vision slips down her ribcage and yanks heat between her legs.

Rio wastes no time, he takes another long drawl on the dwindling joint, slipping close and pressing their lips together. Beth makes a soft noise, her eyes closing as she takes the smoke into her lungs. She holds it for a few moments before letting it back out, their lips brushing. He drops the joint at some point because both of his hands are clasping her head, slipping down to touch her neck and intertwine her hair along his fingers, their lips moving together in a patterned beat of desperation and yearning.

He tastes like ash against her tongue.

They pull back just to breathe before Beth leans in and kisses him again; just because she can. His fingers curl around the back of her neck, slipping down her back, pressing her waist against his own.

Rio eventually ends it first, a series of kisses on the corner of her mouth before Beth turns her head. She tries not to look down and think about how close they were to tumbling off the edge.

Her words are loose when she says, “I wouldn’t hate if all meetings ended like this.”

His fingers trail along her jaw, his thumb pressing into her lower lip with one determined smirk, “Think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. always taking requests at blainesebastian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
